Personal computers (e.g. laptops, tablets, smartphones, etc) and robots (e.g. humanoid robots) are very different objects.
The man-machine interaction with a robot (for example with a companion humanoid robot) is very different than interactions with a personal computer. Companion robots advantageously can establish an emotional relationship with human beings, with interactive dialogs and physical actions performed in the tangible reality.
Standby methods known in the technical field of personal computing are not well adapted to robots, and a fortiori to humanoid robots.
There is a need for methods and systems of specific standby modes for robots.